tokufanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Ken Washio
'''Kenneth "Ken" Washio, '''also known under the names of Mark Lucas, Ace Goodheart, Hunter Harris the Hawk, and most notably Ken the Eagle''' and''' Gatchaman; is the eventual team leader & tactical expert whose Bird Style is based off of the eagle. When not in costume, Ken works as an aircraft test pilot and delivers parcels by air mail. Background Ken grew up believing that his father had died in a plane crash, while his mother eventually died of illness when he was 11 years old. He then spent most of his life under the wing of Dr. Nambu, undergoing the training to become G1 the Eagle. To keep his cover, Ken got a job as a test pilot and delivery boy while living in his father's old office on Utoland City, Oregon's small airfield. Little does Ken realize that his father, Kentaro Washio, is still alive and flies as the captain of a group of fighter pilots called the Red Impulse Squadron - known to the people of planet Riga as the Red Rangers, who secretly work with Dr. Nambu against Galactor's many forces. Appearance Ken is a young man with shoulder-length, somewhat messy brown hair, as well as blue eyes. His civilian clothing consists of a red T-shirt with a white Gatcharanger bird emblem insignia, white bellbottom pants, brown shoes, and occasionally a pair of blue flight gloves. His eagle-like Bird Style is colored red, with white gloves and boots.. He wears a long white feathered cape with a white interior, as well as a red helmet with a silver faceplate. The visor on his helmet is colored blue and patterned after an eagle's beak. As with the other Bird Styles, it bears a red "Gatcharanger" emblem and has a "G"-themed belt. Personality Ken is usually a calm and collected person, but when faced with a crisis he can get swept up in emotion and requires the help of his team to pull himself through. He is an avid reader, reading books in his spare time. When out in the field, he tends not to use his real name and does not appear to be good with money either, often having Jinpei pay his bills at Jun's GoGo Café and Nightclub. In his spare time, he often goes to Joe, Ryu and Jinpei for advice on how to better express and return his burgeoning feelings for teammate Jun. At first, he is of one who will put duty and helping others find their true love before he settles down to lasso his happily ever after. Relationships Joe Asakura As second-in-command of the team, Joe is usually the one Ken communicates with the most next to Jun. They tend to butt heads with each other due to their differing personalities and way of handling situations. But Ken sees Joe as one of his closest friends and allies, and knows when to count on him in missions. Jun Shiratori Ken sees Jun as a respectable and trustworthy teammate, but will at first ignorant of Jun's feelings for him due to his intense focus on missions, neither will he have any interest in starting a romantic relationship with her or anyone else until close to the end of the series. In spite of this, Ken appreciates what Jun does to help him in situations. Jinpei Tsubakurou Ryu Nakanishi Maria Roberts Hawk Getz Dr. Kozaburo Nambu Dr. Sylvia Pandora 7-Zark-7 1-Rover-1 Susan Kentaro Washio/Red Impulse Ken was close with his father and aspired to become a good man like him. Unbeknownst to Ken, Kentaro had to undergo a secret mission and had faked his death in order to investigate Galactor further. When meeting Red Impulse, Ken felt a familiar presence but could not find out why until episode 53, where Red Impulse revealed that he was indeed his father. Unfortunately, this revelation will come a few hours before Red Impulse chooses to sacrifice himself to destroy Galactor's V2 missile. Ken will upset that he will have lost his father again, but after coming out of his depression, he will only be more determined to finish off Galactor. Bio Gatcharanger Weapons and Arsenal Abilities Common super enhanced abilities found in all members of Gatcharanger available through their Bird Style suits are: #Super Strength #Flight #Super Speed (recorded to be faster than light) #Super Breath ##Hurricane Breath ##Freeze Breath #Super Vision (available through their helmet beak visors) ##Telescopic Vision ##Infrared Vision ##Ultraviolet Vision ##X-Ray Vision ##Heat Laser Vision #Super Smell #Super Hearing #Encyclopedic Knowledge #Exosynthesis (able to breathe and exist infinitely in the vacuum of space unprotected) Fighting Style Ken's Eagle Style of Science Ninja focuses on speed and agility while using his boomerang. Sometimes he even uses his weapons while transforming. Ken's Bird Run allows him to run on most surfaces including the sides of buildings and water. Weapons *'''Birdrang: A boomerang with a rocket propelled tail, in which a miniaturized explosive can be stored inside and stuck in a major component of the enemy base or weapon's systems. Perfect for conducting hit and run attacks on many a Galactor training grounds. *'Bird Saucer': A collapsible bladed discus that serves as a more advanced version of the Birdrang in tougher battles. *'Shock Gun': A multipurpose blaster equipped with a variety of ammo for specific tasks such as a grenade launcher for demolition or a stun blast for infiltration missions. *'Gatchaman Fencer': A sword that Jun will help Ken craft and learn how to use as his primary weapon later in the series. While a normal collapsible sword in default mode, it can be powered up by the Gatchaspartan's Delta Energy and later be used by the Raptor Phoenix Robo, turning it into a electrified beam sword that wields 200,000 kW of power capable of slicing through solid steel. G1 Mecha (Jet Zord) ' G1 Red Eagle/Eagle Jet Zord': Ken's personal G-Machine, it forms the frontal section of both the God Phoenix and Raptor God Phoenix; the hands, arms, upper torso and head of both the Phoenix Robo and the Gatchapartan. For armaments, it includes two laser blasters, emitted from the two silver "vents" atop the machine. Trivia External Links